


Summer Romance

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: High School, M/M, Multi, Summer Holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: A young Aaron is about to meet the guy of his dreams while on his summer holiday. What happens when the two boys meet again a few days later?





	1. Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm writing a lot of fanfic at the moment, trying to get back into writing as I've been off here for so long because I've been doing my GCSE's. Hope you like this one x

The burning summer sun shone onto the beach, making the sand hot, catching all the colours and light from the ocean. A young boy, on his school holidays, was sitting with his mum on a picnic blanket, enjoying an ice cream, that ran over his fingers, dripping and splatting on his knee, beneath his bright green trunks, patterned with watermelon slices. He handed the cone to his mum, who finished it off for him, after exclaiming it was 'the best bit'. He went for a wonder, and not to far down the beach was a lady, smiling as she watched her kids play, two older teenage boys, around his age, with a younger girl. His attention was caught by one of the blonde teenage boys, how his hair was long and swept up by the wind. His pearly white teeth in a constant grin as he played Frisbee with his brother and sister. His slightly tanned skin adorned with light freckles was a contrast to the garish neon yellow three quarter length shorts he wore with pineapples on. Aaron was soon snapped back into reality when a bright orange Frisbee nearly sliced through hair. He caught it in-between his fingers. The young blonde boy went over, this time looking apologetic as he went and retrieved the Frisbee. 

'Sorry mate! You ok?' He asked, as Aaron nodded, smiling as he handed the thing over. Their hands brushed slightly and Aaron noticed how smooth the boys hands were, sending a slight shiver up his spine.

'Wanna play?' 

'Urm..y..yeah if that ok.' Aaron answered, memorised by that smile that had returned.

'Course! I'm Robert, and you are?'

'Aaron.'

'Nice Aaron, this is my bro Andy and my sister Victoria, Vic for short.' They all greeted him in turn and soon enough they were all leaping around, throwing and catching the Frisbee until they grew tired. Robert chucked the Frisbee in the beach bag and asked if anyone wanted to go to the rock pool.

'Nah you're alright mate.' Replied Andy, while Vic shook her head sleepily, laying near their step-mum, Diane's lap.

'Aaron? Rock pool? Please..'

'I dunno..'

'Come on!' Robert insisted, not taking no for an answer as he grabbed the other boys wrist and dragged him over. The rock pool was a pretty decent size, the peaceful blue water lapping over the mini rocks and crustaceans that lived there.

'I love this.'

'Come here every year?' Asked Aaron.

'Yeah, we own a holiday home back there. Sandy Cove.'

'Oh me and me mam have rented one out there.'

'Oh great! So we can see each other again then?'

'Yeah, come over sometime, we've got an outdoor pool!'

'Ooh, fancy.' Robert smiled, looking at Aaron. He was very toned, and Robert loved his taste in shorts. 

'AARON!' His head whipped round to the sound of his name being screeched along the beach by his mum.

'Sorry, mum wants me.'

'I'll see ya later then.'

'Yeah, meet me here, eight tomorrow morning!' Aaron called over as he ran to his mum.

'I will do!' Robert called back.

Throughout the week the two boys spent as much time as they could together, for some reason there was like a magnetic force bringing the two together. On the third day they swapped numbers and by Sunday, the last day, they had become close friends. 

'So, you're going in a bit then?' Asked Robert, as he and Aaron sat in the grass outside their holidays homes, which were right next door to each other.

'Yeah. Mums got a pub to run. It's called The Woolpack.'

'Cool. Aaron..'

'Yeah.'

'I've had so much fun here, with you.'

'Same here with you mate.'

'Will I see you again?'

Aaron opened his mouth to say yes when his mum, yet again, ruined the moment by yelling that they were going. He got up, smiling back at Robert who looked at him sadly. He watched as his blue eyes brown haired friend walked over, into the passenger seat of his car and drove off. He sighed. He wondered if he'd ever see him again.

TBC?


	2. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron meet again, which turns slightly awkward as Aaron seems different towards him.

Aaron. Aaron. Aaron. Aaron. 

His name swam round and round the blondes head like a hungry shark, imprinting the brunettes face in his brain with every bite. He smiled. He wouldn't want it any other way. He thought of him when he was cramming his cereal down him, smiled at a memory of him when he adjusted his red and yellow school tie, and stifled a laugh at him as he remembered how Aaron ran while he was chased by a raging seagull as he twisted his little sisters hair into a top-knot. This smiled deepened into a cheek aching grin as he saw a text come through saying;

A: Hope you have a good day at your new school mate. See ya this weekend. A :)

He wasted absolutely no time in replying;

R: Thank you. You have a good day too. Can't wait for this weekend. R :)

He smiled as he slipped his phone into his pocket, slinging his bag over his shoulder he made his way to school.

 

'Oh and, this was me after I got chased by a raging seagull.' Aaron said, showing his mate, Adam, a photo of himself grimacing as he was wrapped in a towel. Adam laughed, as he leant in, invading Aarons space slightly as he rested his head on his shoulder. His shoulder was soon light again as Adam sat upright, getting his phone out to show Aaron his holiday adventures, just as their form tutor came in the room, followed by someone new.

'Hello everyone! Great to be back, Adam, phone away please. I'd like to introduce our new member to our form. Everyone, this is Robert.'

Aaron attention was soon caught as the blonde boy at the front smiled, a shy smile, which soon turned into a toothy grin as he stared straight at Aaron. Aaron felt his temperature soar, the back of his neck getting hot and sticky, even more so as the blonde made his way, closer, closer until he sat in the spare seat next to him.

'Fancy seeing you here!' Robert exclaimed, as he sat down, dropping his bag down, turning round to see his friend, who was just staring at him in disbelief.

'Whos he?' Asked Adam, frowning.

'New kid innit?' He smiled at Robert, but before he could speak to his friend further, Aaron turned his back on him, engrossing himself in a conversation with his other mate. He swallowed thickly. Feeling shy, as he thought Aaron probably doesn't want to be seen with him. He took a shakey breath inwards, taking his new sci-fi out of his bag and turning to the first page. He'll try to speak to him when he's alone. This friend of Aaron's doesn't seem to want Robert in their group, and he was fine with it. Of course he was. Not like he was a new kid, who didn't know anyone and was probably going to be by himself most of the time, not that Aaron or his mate seemed bothered by that prospect.

 

Break time crawled slowly, painfully by and as soon as the bell went at the end of double maths, Robert sprang up and went to the bottom of the field, leaning against a tree, bag next to him as he took his book out and read away for the next twenty minutes. Or tried to. From the corner of his eye he saw a shadow, getting darker and deeper in colour until he saw another white shirt and a backpack slump down next to him and he raised his head at the new visitor.

'Hi.' Said Aaron, quietly.

'Talking to me now are you?' He asked, flicking to a new page, though he'd stopped reading well before. God, this book was dull.

'Sorry about that. I..Adam is one of those guys, if you ain't his mate he don't want to know.'

'A wonder how he got friends then.' Robert mumbled, head bent as he pretended to read.

'He's really shallow. If he don't like the look of ya, he blanks ya. In maths he was banging on about how he thinks you're a nerd and you think you know the lot.'

'And I bet you laughed and agreed with him ' Robert looked up again as Aaron just looked down to the grass, gnawing at his already bitten nails.

'Look, I like ya, you're a laugh but..we're in different groups. You kind don't mix with mine and vice versa.'

'What?' Robert asked, incredulous as his voice went high. He then scoffed, going back to his book.

'So your a 'cool kid' and I'm just one of them 'nerds'.'

'Yeah, summat like that.'

'Well let me tell you, Aaron. You're better when you're not with your mates. You've changed, and that's not an attractive quality.' Robert closed his book, stuffing it back in his bag as he sighed, wishing he hadn't said that. Aaron stayed still, frowning. 'Attractive quality' Aaron repeated to himself. Did Robert think he was....attractive? He sprang up, grabbing his back pack as he followed Robert who had walked off towards his next lesson, English. He checked the lessons which he had scrawled onto the back of his hand as he followed Robert to the English block. Room 86. The room Robert was walking to. He waited a while behind him. Robert sensed Aaron had followed him but paid him not attention. He peeked through the window, and saw the seating plan had been displayed on the whiteboard. Robert saw where he sat, with Aarons name typed right next to his. He sighed, a mix of emotions swarming round like a group of butterflies were being chased by cats in his stomach.

He turned around, Aaron still behind him, closer this time. Smiling. Suddenly they were at the rock pool, helping each other climb up the rocks, laughing together without a care in the world.


End file.
